Rui
by polomints63
Summary: This is the one shot explanation of the incident with Rui that people in Rin's family have been talking about. Enjoy! Rated T for suggestive themes, swearing and character death. -COMPLETE-


Hi. My name's Rui. I've seen that my cousin, Rin has got a bit of fame on this website for her blog, 'Orange Lover.'. I've even put my point of view on some things in her story and I've noticed that there have been some comments from my family about something that happened to me a while ago. I thought I'd owe it to you loyal readers to give you that story. My story.

**Rui:**

**What really happened to Rui.**

I was stood in my bedroom showing off my new pink hairdo (it still had some of my natural black colour in it) to my friend, Sonika, who was sat on my pink leopard print sofa.

"Have you seen that video of some guy from that one private school?" She asked.

"Umm...no." I replied.

"Want to?" She said to me.

"Depends...is it a gross video?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, you'll have to see for yourself." She replied.

"It's gross, isn't it?" I said to her.

"Just watch it!" She told me.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said.

I walked downstairs and opened the door to my Sonika's boyfriend, Tonio.

"Hey, Rui." He said.

"Hey! How are you?" I asked.

"Great, how about you?" He replied.

"Eh, same old stuff." I said.

Then Sonika came out of the house.

"Hey, babe! We'll see you later, Rui." She said to me.

"Yeah, see you at school." He said.

"Later..." I trailed off.

**The garden**

Later, Rin came over and me, her and Lin were sat at the table in my garden.

"I hate seeing them together! It's so annoying!" I said.

"You should just tell him how you feel!" Rin told me.

"Hmm...maybe you should tell that football player how YOU feel." I scowled.

"MIKUO HATSUNE! He's so perfect...he asked me for a piece of paper last week. I almost had a heart attack." She smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"Both of you need to grow a pair and tell these guys how you feel." Lin said, looking up from her book.

"I'm sorry, Lin, but no one asked for your opinion." I told her.

"Maybe she's right..." Rin trailed off.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Lin asked.

**The living room**

I was watching TV in the living room when Lin came in.

"Hey, I won't be able to watch that movie with you tonight." She told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Taro and Asuka got us fake ID's! So we're going to a club tonight." She replied.

"You suck." I said.

"I'll make it up to you, promise." She told me.

I was sleeping when I heard Tonio shouting me from outside.

"Rui! Rui, wake up! Rui! Rui!"

I sat up and looked at him.

"What the fuck." I said.

"Come on, let me in!" He told me.

Once we were inside the living room, he started moaning to me about Sonika.

"She just doesn't get it sometimes. It's like my feelings don't even matter to her." He said.

"You don't have to put up with her. No one should." I told him.

"You put up with her, don't you?" He asked.

"Well that's different...she's my friend." I replied.

"It just gets hard sometimes. She's so difficult." He said.

"You deserve so much better, Tonio. You deserve someone like..." I trailed off.

"You?" He asked.

"Well...I mean..." I replied.

He gave me this death glare...but then he kissed me!

**That morning**

**Lin's P.O.V.**

"Rui! I wanna show you my ID. It looks so real!" I called from outside her door.

Then Tonio came out of the bathroom in his underwear!

"Hey, Lin..." He trailed off.

"Oh my god." I said.

**Rui's P.O.V.**

I opened the door to see Lin and Tonio.

"Let me see that ID, Lin...I'll see you tomorrow, Tonio." I said.

**2 days later**

Sonika came over and we sat on the sofas in my living room.

"Tonio has been acting so weird lately." She told me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, we had a fight a couple of days ago and he'll barely look at me." She replied.

"He's just being a guy..." I trailed off.

"He better get his shit together or else..." She sighed.

"You're gonna dump him?!" I asked.

"Nah...I don't know what I'd do without him." She replied.

"Oh...how sweet." I murmured.

**3 weeks later.**

I was lying opposite the toilet in the bathroom. I'd thrown up again. What was wrong with me?

"Rui, are you okay in there?" Mum asked from behind the door.

"Yeah...I think I have the stomach flu." I replied.

"Alright, well you stay at home and rest." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Call me if you need anything." She said to me.

"Okay." I whimpered.

**Lin's room**

I was sat on Lin's bed when she came in and found me.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"You're back from Graduation practice already?" I replied.

"Why are you in here?" She scowled.

"I need help." I frowned.

"Help with what?" She asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." I replied.

"What...?" She frowned.

**The dining room**

Lin and I were sat at the table when Mum came back.

"Hey, girls!" She said, walking over to us and sitting on the chair across from me.

"Now what was it that you two wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Rui has something to tell you." Lin replied.

"I...I...umm..." I murmured.

"Come on, Rui, I don't have all day." She said.

"I think I'm pregnant." I told her.

"Go to your room...I can't even look at you." She murmured.

**Rui's room**

I just stood in the middle of my room feeling sorry for myself.

"I'm so stupid..."

**The kitchen**

**Lin's P.O.V.**

I watched Mum get the vodka out and start to drink it.

"Drinking isn't going to make this go away, you know." I told her.

"Make your sister a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning." She said to me.

**The next day**

I was sat at the kitchen counter reading a book when Mum came into the kitchen.

"Hey, how'd the appointment go?" I asked.

"It went fine." She replied.

"So is she pregnant?" I said to her.

"Not anymore." She told me.

"What?" I asked.

"We got rid of it." She replied.

"Are you serious? Where's Rui?" I said.

**Rui's room**

**Rui's P.O.V.**

I stood in my room crying.

"Rui, are you okay?" Lin asked, walking into the room.

"No, I'm not okay, Lin." I replied.

"I am so sorry." She frowned.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I betrayed my best friend and now I think I'm emotionally damaged for life." I sniffed.

"I should've gone there with you guys..." She trailed off.

"I'm such a terrible person, Lin." I cried.

"No you're not. I'm going to call Tonio, okay?" She asked.

**The kitchen**

**Lin's P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen to find Mum drinking again.

"There were other options, you know." I scowled.

"I did what was best for this family." Mum said, slouching over the kitchen counter.

"No, you did what was best for YOU and your reputation." I snarled.

"She's 16 years old; she's still a kid herself." She told me.

"I still can't believe you made her get rid of her baby...what kind of mother are you?" I asked.

"If you don't like the way I do things here then maybe you should move in with your father." She replied.

"Fine...maybe I will." I scowled.

"Go ahead and leave, Lin. Go stay in that filthy caravan he lives in." She told me.

"I WILL." I shouted.

**Rui's room**

**Rui's P.O.V.**

I sat on my sofa, hugging my legs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tonio asked from the doorway.

"Whatever, it's too late now." I replied.

"Don't I get to have a say in this?" He said to me.

"I didn't even have a say in it. It was my mum's choice." I told him.

"You didn't have to do it you know." He said.

"Leave me alone." I sniffed.

"We could've worked something out." He told me.

"Tonio, I said leave me alone." I said.

"No, I won't leave you alone. You don't need to be alone right now, Rui." He said to me.

He walked over to me and picked me up. He sat down and hugged me.

"I won't tell." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I won't tell Sonika...I won't tell anyone." I replied.

**The next day.**

I finished washing my hands and looked at myself in the mirror.

I'd cut my hair into a punkish style and dyed it red. It was a whole new me.

**Lin's room**

I walked into Lin's room and found her sitting on her bed.

"Um..so..what do you think?" I asked.

"Red looks good on you." She replied.

"Are you sure...?" I trailed off.

"Yes. But why'd you chop off your hair and dye it? Is this some sort of phase?" She asked.

"It's more like a 'change'. I'm starting over and looking away from the past." I replied.

"Change is good." She told me.

"Change is great." I said.

**So, that's Rui's story. Hope it wasn't too upsetting! Hope you guys are looking forward to the new story!**

**Bye!**


End file.
